Redemption of the Shadow King
by Astral-providence
Summary: Sombra was defeated and killed. But did it stop here for the evil king. And does that mean he is an nonredeemable the crystal Empire really safe? and how will King Sombra react when meeting a certain blond. Gods watch as thing happens in way they were not meant to. Sombra x Radiant Hope. maybe Grey Naruto. no pairing planned yet for Naruto.
1. prologue

**Astral:Hello guys here's my first story written in coop with OracleSight! the one who wrote Lost Family so don't worry if there are elements from lost family**

 **Oracle:yup and do not worry even if Astral is a NaruKiba yaoi fangirl there won't be any in this story!**

 **Astral:But what if some want it?**

 **Oracle:I said no, no coltcuddler unless peoples ask for it massively.**

 **Astral:*sigh* okay you win. We only own our OCs and plotline but nothing else anything else belong to their respective owners (Hasbro or Masashi Kishimoto(who fucked up his manga big time)) if I had owned Naruto there would have been no 4th shinobi war and SasUKE would have been a background character just like the rest of his clan because they took too much importance. I mean the series is called Naruto not Uchiha Legacy for crying outloud beside Naruto is still a secondary character of his own manga in the Gaiden chapters!**

 **Oracle:Anyway we hope you will enjoy this story**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **A new beginning**

King Sombra was beyond angry, he was furious. How could he, the tyrant of the Crystal empire, the King of Shadows, fall because of an insignificant dragon baby and his caretaker! the last thing he felt was an unbearable, agonizing pain as he was blown apart by the sudden and massive wave of magic that resulted from the Crystal Heart being returned. He could not believe he had been at last killed by those weaklings, the crystal ponies were meant to suffer under his reign as they deserved! But alas he had been defeated.

After the bright flash of light there was only darkness. Not that he would complain, he had always lived in the darkness. where others would not see him, after all that was the only place where he would be left alone, where they did not see him.

Suddenly, he felt like he was falling and was met by a hard and solid floor. he opened his eyes and took in his surrounding, it was a massive room which's floor was made of some sort of red stone that almost reminded him of polished marble, the pillars in the room were thick and strong, made of the same stone as the ground and had gold statues of japanese dragons curling around them. the walls were made of a reddish very dark wood decorated with golden designs that represented chrysanthemums and Lilies. The room was deemly lit, the ceiling was to high to be seen due to this lack of light and as such disappeared in the shadows. at the end of the long room was a fancy desk made of ebony wood with a matching chair on which sat an old man with a long white beard. the man wore fancy yellow robe and his hat featured the kanji for king. He looked stern and his very presence was enough to impose some kind of pressure in the room that was most likely his office. on the desk there was three neatly arranged piles of files and three stampers one was labeled Jigoku, the second Tengoku, and the third which was the only one Sombra could understand was labeled Elysium.

An office that was completely empty beside him and King Sombra, which only served to make the dark unicorn uncomfortable as he had never seen a human before. But something could tell Sombra that this man was clearly not just an old man, he felt a terrible power that scared him beyond belief.

"So you are finally dead, King Sombra, the Tyrant of the crystal empire...I suppose you thought you would be judged by Hades, but luckily or unluckily he had too much work and asked a favor of me, so I judge some of you ponies" the old man said.

"And who do you think you are to judge me?!And what do you think you are going to do?!" Sombra demanded loudly and aggressively.

Sombra suddenly felt a terrible pressure on his back, it felt as if the entire office was collapsing on him "Silence..." the elder said coldly with a voice that was so cold and empty of emotion that Sombra shivered as if this voice had actually carried a blast of cold air colder than the most freezing blizzard "To answer your question I am Enma, judge of the dead...and I know exactly what is to be done with the likes of you" he said taking a stamper that had a kanji that read "Jigoku" which was the hell Enmas used to get rid of the evil souls like Sombra. But it was unlike Hades' Tartarus which no living ponies had seen the depths of; which were a cold dark pit were the evil souls were just left to rot and be tormented by their regrets. No, Jigoku was a real "Hell" were the evil souls paid their crimes with eternal pain,a pain beyond what could be imagined. Enma did not bother with a Tartarus stamper, after all why bother when it comes to evil souls.

Enma was about to stamp Sombra's file when his arm was stopped. Someone had caught his wrist stopping him in the middle of his gesture. His eyes trailed up the arm to finally meet the face of the one who dared to stop him. It was a tall and skinny woman with long black hairs, pale amost pure white skin and blood red eyes. she wore an onyx black kimono with silver butterfly on it, along with a crimson belt.

The Judge of the dead frowned as the pressure in the room became suffocating signaling the god was furious even if he only frowned "Yami...what are you doing here?Why stopping me from doing my work?" Enma asked coldly.

Yami smiled mischievously "Well...how can I put this...I just can't let you do that, that would stop me from getting the entertainment I longed for" she said.

Enma's frown became even more pronounced "You are truly his daughter...Amaterasu will-" Yami cut Enma in the middle of his sentence "Ameterasu is the one who approved my idea and gave me the green light" she said with a smirk "And don't you dare bring my father into this, he might have sired me but I'm nothing like him" the goddess of darkness looked at Sombra "It's really going to be fun" she snapped her finger and before Sombra had the time to understand what she meant a he was suddenly grabbed by hands made of shadows that dragged him into his own shadow making him disappear.

"Still...you are trespassing in my realm there...bringing the dead back to life is unacceptable." Enma said still frowning. Yami knew for fact that he would complain about it in front of Amaterasu that was for sure. But she simply did not care about it nor did she care about the insults he grumbled under his breath afterward.

"Shut up oldman you still have many dead to judge so get back to work" Yami snapped before disappearing in the shadow of a pillar.

* * *

Sombra was finally dropped unceremoniously in a place that reminded him of a sewer "Hugh...Damn it!...even gods seem to hate me!" the dark unicorn shouted. as he took in his surrounding, he noticed that there was a cage near not far from him, it was massive.

 **"Who are you?"** bellowed a booming voice from the inside of the cage.

Sombra looked in the cage, it contained a massive nine-tailed fox. Sombra could feel that the fox was really powerful "I am Sombra King of the Crystal Empire. And you are?" he said.

 **"Most would call me the Kyuubi but it is only a title, since you are not a human and don't seem to be one of their summon pet I guess you may call me Kurama"** the fox answered very curious about the unicorn **"How did you end up here? I don't remember you being around when I got sealed"** he said.

"I don't really know. I got killed and next thing I knew I ended up in front of a god named Enma who was to judge me, then another goddess interfered...I think her name was Yami she mentioned having the permission of a certain Amaterasu" he answered.

Kurama's eyes widened **"Yami brought you back to life? And was allowed to by Amaterasu...now this is something unexpected"** he said getting more and more curious.

"Just one question though, who are Amaterasu and Yami exactly?" Sombra asked as he could still not make head or tail of what was currently happening.

Kurama sighed thinking that Sombra was definitely not from this world if he did not knew who they were "Amaterasu is the goddess of the sun and queen of the gods, the ruler of the Tenkai(Celestial Realm)" this made Sombra scoff as he pictured a human version of Celestia being the same annoying know-it-all, hypocritical kind of ruler that always acted nice, kind and merciful in front of everyone. "As for Yami she is the ruler of the Makai(Demon Realm) the goddess of darkness and mischief and daughter of the evil god Amatsu-Mikaboshi" he explained to the unicorn that seemed even more confused.

"So I got saved by an evil goddess with the permission of the queen of the gods?" Sombra asked being quiet unsure if this could be even believable.

 **"Yami is not really evil..just...how can I put this... Chaotic, she likes it when things are in total just love breaking the rules"** Kurama replied.

Sombra was face hoofing, he had been saved by a female Discord "So just like she said she put me in the same prison as you for fun?!" he exclaimed with disbelief remembering what the fox said about a seal.

 **"A prison? well you can call him that but I simply call him my host"** Kurama replied surprised that Sombra had been so slow to react to the news.

Sombra's widened, he was sealed in a living being, and this offered a lot of possibility if he could find a way to communicate with his host "Interesting" he said with a wide grin. Sombra closed his eyes and began to try to find a connection to his host's mind and he found it quiet easily and just connected to his senses allowing him to see through his eyes and hear through his ears, he could even hear the person's thought.

* * *

Naruto was alone,again. He was all alone in a playground that was none the less filled with kids, because as usual the parents watched their kids and told them to stay away from him. The adults glared at him _"Why are they always like that to me?"_ he thought, the poor ten years old boy could not understand why, they never talked to him, they just ignored he had done nothing to earn their scorn and indifference or even the hatred and mistrust he could see in their all acted as if he was a monster while he had never done anything that could potentially harm them or even so much as offend them.

He finally decided to try an approach the other kids, but alas their parents suddenly decided it was time to leave. The playground slowly emptied leaving only a lone,small,blond boy alone.

Naruto stood there for several minutes before deciding to head at his apartment he ate and went to bed.. The boy cried himself to sleep while thinking _"I never done anything to them!I don't even know them!So why?! why?!"_

* * *

Back in Naruto's mind Sombra had seen more than enough to understand the situation of his host _"They are hating for something he has no control on...something he had since birth...and they all leave him alone...just like they did to me"_ he thought angrily remembering when he was a colt. Oh the night Naruto just had was just like those oh so many night that Sombra had spent crying when he was a colt.

Sombra remembered it all too well. How those hypocritical crystal ponies treated him. It was the same treatment Naruto would get from the villagers. They would glare at him whisper behind his back as if he did not exist. Oh and of course dear Princess Amore who knew what he was while he did not. She let him suffer every year during their damnable Crystal Fair each time the Crystal Heart's magic flared it nearly killed him, and did the Lovely,compassionate, wise Princess did anything to help him? No she let him suffer an agonizing pain every year .Oh How he enjoyed turning her into a statue of crystal then shatter her sending her fragments flying across Equestria.

But now was not the time for remembering the past, he had other things to do. He used his magic to pull Naruto into a sort of dream. He did not want to scare the kid with the Kyuubi, he was not ready to handle that yet.

Naruto found himself in a clearing, in the middle of the night , a beautiful night with many stars in the was surprised, this dream was unlike any he had before. He could move and do whatever he wanted as if it was real and it did not seemed to be a nightmare. He heard something behind him and turned around to see what appeared to be a very dark grey pony whose mane was onyx black but strange thing was it wore an armor and a long red cape with a trim made of white ermine fur.

The stallion had a curved red horn and also his weirdest feature were his eyes. Two blood red slitted irises surrounded by a green sclera. these very eyes exhaled what looked like short trails of purple smoke.

Naruto could tell this was a dream, after all ponies did not wore clothes and things mike crowns, and they did not have horns. And those eyes were certainly not something natural.

"Hello little one, you don't have to be scared of me. My name is Sombra" the strange pony said, having on his face what looked like a small smile. This smile was forced because Sombra was not exactly used to try being pleasant to anyone.

Naruto definitely thought he was in a dream, after all ponies were animals and animals don't talk like human unless they were summons. Beside how could he have ended up in a clearing in the middle of the night while he was sleeping in his bed. "My name's Naruto! Nice to meet you Sombra" he said with a voice that was cheerful,loud,obnoxious and most of all fake.

Sombra sighed, the kid was really like him, though he never exaggerated like Naruto just did, he often put on a happy face in front of...who? who was it? he could not even remember, he was sure he had always been alone, so why did he remember that he faked being alright and happy for someone. Sombra decided to put that thought aside for the time being "You know you don't have to fake in front of me. I know you are not happy, I don't know for who you are faking it but for me it is useless. Especially after seeing how the villagers treat you" he said.

Realization suddenly hit Naruto like a ton of brick, this could not be a dream. If it had been a dream with part of his mind being trying to tell him to stop faking, the unicorn would know exactly for who he was faking "So this is real? this is not a dream?" he asked shyly.

Sombra shook his head "This is a part of your mind that I use to connect with you so we can talk. And do not worry I know how you feel. I had been just the same once. Weak,helpless, persecuted by those who hated me for being different who did not even cared about the pain they inflicted to me. Tell me, Naruto...don't you want to get back at this village? Don't you want to show them what you are truly made of?" he asked with a smirk.

Naruto nodded "Yes, my dream is to become Hokage, the leader of the village and its strongest ninja. with that title they'll be forced to acknowledge and respect me!" he said with determination which got a strange look from Sombra.

The dark unicorn stared at the blond boy for a few seconds "Don't you want more? Don't you want them to pay and suffer for what they did to you?Don't you want revenge for your pain?!' he asked almost angrily.

Naruto took a few steps back with a shocked look "No! that would be lowering myself to their level!" he replied.

That shocked Sombra _"That kid just said I lowered myself to the same level as that of those weak hypocritical crystal ponies?! No he did not! I am right! and he is wrong, he is just too young to understand. He has yet to go through the years of pain I went through. After all I also was hopeful at his age...then I lost it...Hope...Radiant Hope? What is this name?! what are these feelings?!"_ Sombra asked himself as he felt something, emotions he believed to have forgotten that all of sudden came back _"What's happening?!"_ he asked himself not understand why those emotion he had forgotten tried to crawl their way back to the surface.

Naruto was confused by Sombra's panicked look "Tell me...those who hurt you did you...hurt them?" he asked.

Sombra looked at Naruto right in the eyes "Of course I did! They deserved it! I took the power for myself and made them my slaves! They deserved no better than that!" he ranted "They just are lucky that somepony managed to kill me after I returned from my exile!"

This shocked Naruto further "But did you kill any of them? because if so you just went to far and they were merely defending themselves!" he replied.

Sombra thought about it for a moment but no he had killed no one, none of the crystal ponies were dead since they got stuck in time and space making them stop aging until their empire was returned to Equestria, and Princess Amore was not exactly dead. He himself don't know why but instead of turning the statue to ashes, he shattered it making it so she could be restored if all the fragments were found and put together. tough she would still be a statue without his magic no magic beside his could undo it. At the moment he started to feel something akin to regrets but immediately crushed it. "I killed none of those ridiculous crystal ponies. But I swear now that I am back to life, and if I find my way back to the empire...they are going to be wishing the princesses of Equestria never send them help!" he ranted.

"No! Don't you see what you are doing to yourself? tell me, what are you going to gain from their pain? a satisfaction that will last till you get defeated again? you have been between twice! What make you think there won't be a third?" Naruto retorted.

Sombra was shocked, the kid was right. Defeated twice and the second time ended up with his death, what could stop him from failing again? what would make a difference, beside he was stuck in this boy who would certainly not join his side. What could he do?

 **"React! We are not going to get defeated by a kid! We are the Tyrant of the Crystal Empire!The King of Shadows! The Master of Fear, the monster they created!That's what we wanted all along! You won't ruin everything now?! we can't go back to being weak!"** ranted a loud booming dark voice in Sombra's mind. It was none other than Sombra's second personality, the one who sought revenge above everything.

While Sombra was getting scolded by himself Naruto did not stop to rant and one sentence caught Sombra's "What do you hope to do?...Beside jiji told me that if there's something important in one's life it's to be loved...who will love you after what you did?" Naruto said, this triggered something the blond could not have known.

Sombra suddenly had visions of a mare who had a purple coat and a sky blue mane and cyan eyes. She was a unicorn, her name suddenly came to sombra's mind "Radiant Hope..." the only one to have ever accepted him as he was, then suddenly the image of the mare smiling at him turned into one of her running away and crying after she had seen him shatter the crystallized Amore to pieces. _"She...I lost her because of my hatred...and...that one who called herself my mother...she made me do the wrong choice"_ he thought

 **"Idiot! the next Crystal Fair would have been our death! Beside we are an umbrum! a shadow pony-"** ranted Sombra's other personality before being cut.

 _"Shut it! I'd rather being dead than being what I am right now!"_ Sombra replied as he now realized what he had done, what this Umbrum made him do. And this side personality of his was a by product of this Ubrum awakening his power. All the princess ever did and she tried to do during their last encounter was meant to help him. He looked at Naruto "You are right...I deeply regret what happened. But it was in my nature I can't change what I am...I won't bother you anymore" he said walking away.

"Wait!" Naruto ran after Sombra and hugged him "Please don't leave me alone" he said.

Sombra did not knew what to say "But why would you want to have me around. I'm a monster" he replied.

Naruto shook his head "You did that just because you were alone and hurt...beside you know what it feels like to be alone...so you just can't leave me" he said looking like he was about to cry "Beside peoples think I'm weird so it would not matter if my friend was weird, we could just be weird together"

Sombra was hesitant at first. But when Naruto said that last sentence he thought he had seen Hope replace Naruto for a short moment. It was the exact same sentence she said when she offered Sombra to be his friend. Sombra smiled he closed his eyes and somehow the purple smoke vanished."Maybe...yes, we...could...I guess" he said still hesitant.

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted with a smile that this once was genuine.

Sombra allowed himself a chuckle _"Yes, I could give it a chance I suppose"_ he thought as he opened his eyes that were now normal, with the noticeable difference of his irises being green instead of red.

 **"Yes good once he trust us we'll be able to do whatever we want with him. if he ever learn to use the power of the fox he could be a good weapon against the princesses"** Sombra's other personality said with a chuckle

Sombra frowned _"Don't even think about it"_ he thought silencing his other self.

* * *

Meanwhile Yami was in the garden of a vast palace watching the whole scene that reflected on the small pond in front of which she sat. Right next to her was another goddess with long black hair and blue-grey eyes, her kimono was golden with gorgeous patterns of silver clouds with a few bird, her fair skin seemed to shine with vitality like the sun itself.

"Well looks like your little plan finally turned out well" the goddess said with a smile.

"You knew it would have eventually turned that way...you would not have allowed it otherwise. After all that kid is your little favorite ,right? Amaterasu?" Yami said with a smirk "And I just did that because it will make things interesting"

Amaterasu let out an exasperated sigh "Can't you take anything seriously? you really are the kind who would put the world upside-down just for fun" she said sending a glare at the goddess of darkness.

Yami had a fake hurt look on her face "It happened only once, just once and you won't let me live with it, you are no fun" she said with a fake pout.

"Well someone has to keep you in line" Amaterasu said laughing quietly soon joined by Yami.

 **End of the Prologue**

* * *

 **Oracle: that's all for now! hope you liked it!**

 **Astral:If so favorite, follow and review. we are open to suggestion and will answer your question as long as it does not make us spoil our plot.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oracle:Hello guys**

 **Astral:Sorry that we took so long but we were both busy with our own problems**

 **Oracle:But we hope you will forgive us and will enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Astral: things might seem a bit slow at first but they are intended to be that way, so stay tuned the real action will start in due time**

 **Oracle:Oh and about a things Sora Yoru is an OC he has nothing to do with Naruto Shippuden's Sora who is non-canon**

 **Astral:Indeed our canon is the manga so movies and fillers are not accepted and their exclusive characters does not exist Toneri included.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **a new friend and a new problem  
**

Naruto was sound asleep in his bed when he was suddenly woken up by voice "Naruto wake up, you are going to be late for the academy" Naruto opened his eyes to see Sombra next to his bed "Huh...Sombra? Is that you?" he asked

Sombra nodded "Yes it is, I found a way to materialize outside of your mind...tough only you can see me and I can't go too far from you so it is not really that helpful" he replied with a heavy sigh.

"Well at least I know you are not just a dream" Naruto replied with his usual goofy smile that seemed to be really contagious, since Sombra could not help but smile too.

"If you say so, but remember that no one beside you can see me" Sombra answered with a slight smile.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, but that would not change anything, they already see me as a freak anyway...so I doubt they will mind me speaking to my imaginary friend" he said with a heavy sigh.

Sombra flinched, the way the kid was treated was really awful. And there was little he could do beside watching out for troubles and be supportive, though he would have to admit he did not knew much about helping peoples who felt that way. Being an ex-tyrant social interaction and "friendship" weren't exactly his best subjects.

 ** _"hehehe looks like the kid is not that far from giving in to his own darkness, as opposed to what he might try to show"_** a dark voice whispered in a corner of Sombra's mind.

Sombra frowned and then forced a smile "Well at least I'm here...and who knows, maybe there will be other kids like you that you have yet to notice" he said trying to cheer the blond up.

Naruto smiled weakly "Yeah may be your right...no you gotta be right! After all not everyone is alike but we are not all completely different!" he said his smile becoming brighter and as goofy as usual.

Sombra kept smiling and relxed a bit while casting a glance at his shadow. Said shadow seemed to move out of it's own accord and seemed to express anger in the way it constantly changed shape _"I won't let you win twice, not this time you won't win"_ Sombra thought glaring at his shadow.

Naruto and Sombra avoided talking aloud on the way to the Academy, instead They used a telepathic link which allowed Naruto to not attract unwanted attention. As they walked to the Academy Sombra noticed villagers glaring at Naruto as usual, they were mostly the parents of the other students. They pointed their fingers at Naruto while whispering something to their kids, most likely telling them to stay away from the Kyuubi's container. Sombra used an illusion spell as discreet as possible to avoid Naruto seeing or hearing what they did and said, which was easy since the blond was focused on their conversation.

When they arrived at the Academy Sombra was shocked as he looked at the girls that bickered about the place next to a certain Sasuke Uchiha. He could not quiet grasp why they would fight to sit next to someone who would just ignore them. It was obvious the boy saw them as an annoyance but it was none of his concern so he did not bother with it much. What bothered him though was something else entirely.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!YOU IDIOT!" Sombra turned around to see Naruto get punched in the face by Sakura, again. From what he learned in Naruto's memories the blond fell in love the pink haired banshee who happened to be a brainless fangirl. He sighed heavily,he would have to talk Naruto out of this stupid one sided romance that would end up hurting him more than anything.

Iruka entered the classroom "Please everyone sit down..." he said but no one seemed to have heard him "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN BRATS!" the chunin went to sit in the last row, alone.

Once everyone sat down in their place, Iruka let out a sigh of relief "Good morning everyone. Today we are welcoming new students that were transferred from the civilian school" he said, the whole room began to broke in a loud fit of chatters, Iruka glared at them and they stopped before he had to shout at them yet again which Sombra was thankful for.

He looked at the door "Sora, Irihi, come in please" Iruka said with a soft smile as a boy and a girl went in the classroom.

The girl had long blond hair with some red streaks and moderate cyan eyes. she wore a purple shirt along with an orange skirt. she also wore black boots with purple flame designs on them and a black leather jacket. She looked rather confident and smirked at everyone, she seemed to be sizing up the other students and judging them.

The boy on other hand was an inch smaller than the girl, he had purple eyes and short sky blue hairs. he wore a dark blue shirt along with a white scarf and black jeans. he had black ninja sandals. Unlike his female counterpart he looked nervous and did not dare to look at the class.

Iruka put a hand on the boy's shoulder for comfort "Go ahead and present yourselves" he said with a smile

The girl stepped forward still smirking confidently "My name is Irihi Kirameku, you will soon learn to know me as the best without contest possible" she said smugly.

"Talk about arrogance...such shame though, she is pretty" Naruto muttered under his breath making Sombra sigh "Indeed quiet arrogant...but there's something off with her...it almost feel like she has...equestrian magic" the dark unicorn replied.

Naruto stared at him "Equestrian magic? Are you saying she is from your world?" he asked.

Sombra nodded "She is, or she at least has something that come from Equestria I can guarantee that" he said.

"Weird...and what about her name...Irihi, it mean Sunset..." Naruto whispered, then suddenly Irihi was staring at him and he gulped at the look he got from her.

 _"What's happening?Why is she looking at me?"_ Naruto asked through the telepathic link as he saw that Sombra had disappeared

 _"We got ourselves a big problem! she sensed my magic!She is obviously a unicorn in human disguise!"_ Sombra replied.

Iruka chuckled nervously as some of the girl in the class already tried to glare holes through Irihi's head, some thought she was a rival that was trying to steal Sasuke from them and other just could not bear her arrogance.

"Well Sora, why don't you present yourself?" Iruka said with a smile.

The boy nodded "M-my name is Sora Yo-Yoru" he said timidly.

"Okay there are places next to Naruto on the last row" Iruka told them. They both went to sit next to Naruto.

"Hello Sora,Hi Irihi" Naruto said with a bright smile.

Sora nodded slightly acknowledging the salutation "H-hello Naruto-san" he replied politely

Irihi merely rolled her eyes "Yeah hello" she said before paying attention to the class and ignoring Naruto and Sora, tough she spared a few glance at Naruto, all full of curiosity and somewhat mistrust.

The things went smoothly except when out of nowhere a farting noise came from Iruka's sit. Irihi glared at Naruto having noticed his hand sign and mischievous snicker. "NARUTOOOOOO!" Iruka shouted knowing exactly who it was since these kind of things where always the blond knuckle-head's doing. The angry teacher sent Naruto in the corridor to be brought back in in a half-hour.

"pff damn dead last always trying to attract attention" Kiba muttered.

"Yeah right, he is so stupid he get punished everyday and yet he persevere" Sakura added nodding in agreement.

Irihi sighed and shook her head _"How can one be so stupid...or is he?"_ she thought starting to get suspicious remembering the magic that she detected earlier.

During the kunai and shuriken training as well as Taijutsu training Irihi showed skills that were far superior to the other girls and even most boys. her spar with Sasuke ended with a tie. But she did not fool Sombra, she won her spars using mostly cunning and skill but against Sasuke she used magic to be faster and somewhat stronger as well as tripping her opponent a few times with said magic modifying the floor beneath her opponent's feet. Even her perfect scores at Shuriken and Kunai were a product of her magic, yes she cheated by enchanting her weapons . When Sombra talked about it with Naruto the boy was upset but said nothing, it was not fair but no one would believe him. After all magic was only old fairy tail.

But the thing was that whether the test was written or practical Irihi showed incredible skills. Even ninjutsu seemed easy when you looked at her as she produced a clone with relative ease, and it wasn't even a spell she passed as a jutsu, her chakra control was perfect.

One thing that angered Naruto was when she rubbed her success in the face of the other girls, she basically boasted about her superiority in front of everyone all day.

Finally the classes ended with Iruka telling everyone to start preparing for the survival test the day after tomorrow.

After classes Naruto was about to go and talk to Sora who had been pretty silent the whole time, but he was stopped by Irihi who stood in his way "Huh hey Irihi, anything you want to ask me?" Naruto asked kind of nervous.

"Cut the act, I know you are not as stupid as you may pretend...beside you got magic, don't you?" Irihi said accusingly "don't deny it, I sensed it and you have sensed it too. The other detection spell in the room and the other spells I sensed that suddenly disappeared as soon as I detected them where yours,right?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck not knowing to say, he obviously could not tell her about Sombra, she would panic or attack him. _"You can hardly lie to her on the fact there's magic coming from you...say everything I tell you"_ Sombra told him through telepathy making sure that Irihi would not manage to detect his magic.

"Well my magic is the result of...an accident, I found some sort of amulet and there was some sort of weird spark and then..." Naruto was cut by Irihi "I understand, your magic is just a freak accident with an amulet, these kind of things already happened in Equestria before" she said with a sigh, tough she looked like it she find Naruto's story hard to believe. She would have to wait for a chance to expose him.

"So you really are a...pony?" Naruto asked looking really confused.

Irihi nodded "Yes, my true name is Sunset Shimmer I created that alias to fit in, and don't ask how I ended here I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say that I left because they would not acknowledge me for who I was" Sunset explained.

Naruto frowned "Well if you were already as arrogant and aggressive as you are right now there's no wondering why they did not want to congratulate you on your oh so great abilities!Oh and nice display of magic during your TAIJUTSU spars" he said

Sunset rolled her eyes "I got vantages, I used them. There's nothing else to say. Beside the Hyuuga girl used her chakra so I don't see what's wrong with magic infused hits" she replied.

Naruto glared at her even harder "Oh really? and what about trying to trip Sasuke during your spar? That does not count as fair! that's cheating! just like when you enchanted your kunais and shurikens!" he ranted.

Sunset scoffed looking obviously annoyed by the boy "Oh come on, there's no such thing as cheating among shinobis. There's only those who are ready to use every asset they got to get the victory. That's all that matter, winner or loser. If you don't understand that you are as dumb as the others say you are! With that mentality no wondering why you are the dead last!Really you fail even the easiest jutsus in the book like the basic bunshin no jutsu" she snapped she turned around and walked away.

Naruto flinched at what she said "As I already said if you act like that don't be surprised if you end up alone and without friends " he replied before walking away too.

Sunset Shimmer stopped walking as Naruto's words reached her ears "Friends...pff the same stupid advice I got from Celestia" she muttered under her breath as she went on her way back home all alone.

On the way back home Naruto met Sora "Hey there Sora! how are you?"

Sora nearly jumped out of his skin "Oh...hello Naruto-san. I-I'm okay I guess" he said shyly.

"Heh no need to be so overly polite, you can call me Naruto I won't take offence" Naruto joked as they arrived to the apartment complex where he lived "You live here to?" he asked

Sora nodded "Yes the Sandaime gave me an apartment there because I don't have anyone to take me in" he explained with a bit of sadness.

Naruto's eyes widened "Really? so we are the same in a way?! Come with me, let's have ramen together!" he said dragging Sora along.

"R-ramen? what is ramen?" he asked.

"What?! you don't know! Oh that's an emergency man! If you haven't tasted ramens yet you have not lived yet!" The hyperactive blond shouted as he dragged the blue haired boy all the way to the ramen stand. Sombra smiled seeing how happy Naruto was tough he wondered if the the knucklehead was not hurting his new friend seeing the way he pulled Sora's arm.

When the two arrived at Ichiraku ramen they were greeted by Ayame, the chief's daughter. "Hello Naruto, who's your friend?" she asked.

Naruto nodded "That's Sora, he is a new student and has never ate ramen" he said.

Ayame chuckled "Well then let's change that, any particular kind you are interested in?" she asked Sora.

Who nodded shyly "Y-yes...I-I'd like beef please" he said sounding almost shameful in the way he said it.

"Okay, but...is something wrong? you sound hesitant" Ayame said with a chuckle.

Sora scratched the back of his neck "We-well let's just sa-say that where I come from pon-...peoples tend to frown upon the consumption of meat" he said. Sombra stared at Sora as a few things he said made him curious but did not really paid it much mind thinking they were coincidences.

Ayame smiled "Don't worry, here no one will judge you for something that silly here" she said as Her father already began to prepare the orders.

Sora smiled slightly and shyly but it was sincere, when the orders arrived Sora was shocked by the amount of ramen that Naruto could eat. After seeing the blond starting to inhale the noodles at a heart sickening pace, Sora began to dig in and let out a delighted groaned as he took his first mouthful of noodle and meat.

After talking a bit about the Academy and finishing their ramens Naruto and Sora said goodbye to Ayame and walked toward the apartment complex.

"Well that was great, thank you Naruto" Sora said with a smile holding out his hand.

"We can do it again later if you want " Naruto replied as he shook Sora's hand with his usual goofy smile.

Sora noticed that Naruto had bandages around his fore arm. "What's this?" he asked

Naruto chuckled "I did something stupid with a kunai" he answered.

Sora took the bandage off to see the cut was not fully healed and brought a palm that glowed with chakra to his wrist "There this should be better" he said as after a few second the cut was sealed.

"Wow you know medical jutsu?! Awesome!" Naruto shouted.

Sora chuckled "A bit, I got a good amount of control over my chakra and my instructor accepted to show me how to do this since I was interested. after all we had done all that was needed for me to catch up with the academy standard and we still had a few month of training left so she taught me a few other things" he explained

"Ah I see...well see you tomorrow!" Naruto said with a smile.

The two boys went to their respective apartment for the night, they needed rest for what was to come. After all the day after tomorrow there would be a survival test, and the team for the test would be announced tomorrow.

The next morning at the Academy Sora sat between Naruto and Sunset, he could feel the tension between the two and did not want them to be at each other's throat. He wondered why they were like that but did not mind much.

Iruka annonced the team for the survival test and finally he called Naruto's name which made him turn his head "Group 6 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sora Yoru-" Iruka was cut by Naruto's loud cheer which got an amused chuckle out of Sora and a roll of Sunset's eyes "Naruto please calm down...and finally the third member of the group 6 is..." Iruka looked at his list since Naruto's loud cheer got his eyes off the paper and made him lost the group "...Irihi Kirameku" Sora facepalmed.

Sunset's and Naruto's reactions were more...vocal "WHAT?!" they both shouted

"Iruka-sensei! this can't be right! you can't put me with this idiot!" Sunset added pointing her finger at Naruto.

Iruka shook his head "You won't always chose the ninjas you will work with Irihi, same goes for you Naruto" he said.

Both stared at each other for a few minutes before saying "I hate you"

Sora facepalmed again "Well looks like I am the unluckiest guy around" he muttered not liking the idea to be stuck with both Naruto and Sunset since they would keep bickering during the whole test.

Sombra looked at the scene with an amused smirk "well things will get interesting it seems" he said with a chuckle, not that Naruto heard him as he argued with Sunset till Iruka told them shut up.

 **End of the Prologue**

* * *

 **Oracle: that's all for now! hope you liked it!**

 **Astral:If so favorite, follow and review. we are open to suggestion and will answer your question as long as it does not make us spoil our plot.**


End file.
